Out of the Shadows (ON HOLD)
by Sboyle92
Summary: She is one of the last of her kind, a queen among them. She has ruled them with a kind but firm hand since she was passed the crown. As a threat looms on the horizon, Queen Letia might have to come into the light herself in order to ensure the survival of those that look for her for guidance. Will coming out ensure the survival of her people or instrument their downfall?
1. Chapter 1

Out of the Shadows

She is one of the last of her kind, a queen among them. She has ruled them with a kind but firm hand since she was passed the crown. As a threat looms on the horizon, Queen Letia might have to come into the light herself in order to ensure the survival of those that look for her for guidance. None across the land in recent memory can remember the last time they saw one of their kind, let alone the Queen of the Fae. Will coming out ensure the survival of her people or instrument their downfall?

 **Dislaimer:** I do not own the Hobbit.

Chapter One

"My Queen!" her Captain of the Guard, Marcus, exclaimed, bursting into the thrown room. Queen Letia looked up from the book that she was perusing as did her two guards for the day, Amil and Axel.

"Yes, Marcus? What is it?"

"Seeress has sent for you. She says that it is urgent." Marcus said.

Queen Letia sighed almost wearily as she stood from her throne, placing her book down in her spot and moved towards Marcus, the two guards following.

"She is always saying that it is urgent. What is it this time?"

"It is best for you to hear it yourself."

Letia felt a shiver of unease travel down her spine at her captain's serious face. He was never serious unless there was a threat to Letia herself.

They walked in grim silence up the steps of a tower and into the Seeress of the Fae's chambers.

"Malia, what have you Seen?" Letia asked. The pure white eyes of the white figure pierced Letia's dark brown.

"I have Seen great evil this night that comes to destroy us."

"Us, meaning?"

"Us as in all whom follow the Light. Sauron is stirring, and with that, I've Seen the Nazgul marching upon this land looking for the One Ring. If the One Ring is given back to its Master, it shall be the end of all as we know it."

"How do we stop it?" Letia asked, not allowing fear to consume her at the thought of Sauron. She had fought in the one of the last wars against Sauron before she became queen and before the queen before her, Queen Lina, had called for the Fae to cut all contact from the outside races.

Malia turned to the center of the room where a crystal ball sat and had been used by all Seers since the first of the Fae.

"There is a council taking place in a week's time, at the home of Lord Elrond. Imladris, or how it is known more commonly, as Rivendell. There, there is a hobbit whom is the Ring Bearer, by the name of Frodo Baggins. He will be instrumental in Middle Earth's survival."

Letia thought and knew what she must do.

"Captain Marcus?"

"My Queen?"

"Ready some horses and some of the guard. We leave as soon as I have changed."

Letia whirled around and headed down the stairs of the tower to head to her chambers.

"My Queen? Where hence do we go?" Marcus shouted after her.

"We are going to see the elves, Captain Marcus."

And with that, Letia was gone and deeper into the palace, and towards her chambers which were in the heart of the palace.

Entering her chambers, she quickly stripped from her gown and jewerly, leaving only her jade signet ring, her circle necklace, and her crown.

She put on a pair of black leather pants, black high-heeled travel boots, a red and gold sleeveless corset, and a green travel cloak. She also put on brown arm guards, grabbed her bow and arrows, placing them upon her back, and then grabbed her twin swords, placing them on either hip. She pinned her hair back by braiding it so that it would be out of her face but also down in the dark brown loose way she loved to wear it in.

After finishing getting ready, she packed two bags: one with two other outfits and with some bracelets and earrings she might need if she wanted to look pretty for the council. And in the other bag went a spare quiver of arrows, a dagger, a small mirror with runes drawn all over the surface, and a large bag of different colored oval shaped stones with runes drawn on them.

She was ready.

Letia looped the straps on her bags around her and left her chambers, walking towards the stables.

Everywhere she looked as she walked, she saw that her people were beginning to panic, especially when they saw her mounting her pure black stallion, Midnight.

She turned him to look over the large crowd of Fae that were gathering in the square.

Letia paid no mind to the guards that were mounting their own horses behind her as she concentrated on the wind to amplify her voice so all in her kingdom would hear her.

"My fellow Fae, there is a grave threat upon Middle Earth and the gods have called upon us once again through the Seeress to bring aid. If we are victorious on our mission, we shall flourish into a new era, where all the races of the Light are allies again, and where the races of the Dark are finally vanquished," she had to pause as cheers broke out among her people at the mere thought of the Light prevailing over the Dark once and for all. She began to speak again when the cheers began to quiet down. "But if we fail, life as we know it, as we've always known it, shall end, and we shall be plunged into darkness for the rest of all our days. I need for all of you to pray to the gods that we shall prevail. I ask that you spread the word to our sisters and brothers that they must be ready, that you all must be ready, for a chance of a war. This is not a goodbye, that I promise you all. Captain Marcus? Let's ride! Hiyah!"

Letia snapped the reins of Midnight as her people broke out into cheers again, racing towards the high walls that protected the Fae. The guard manning the gate opened it, allowing Letia and the twenty-four guards with her through.

They had a five day journey ahead of them. Hopefully they would reach Imladris in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I've been kicking this idea around in my head for awhile now. Let me know what you think:**

Can't Believe It

 _I am from the future, a future where the people whom I love are gone. A future where there is no life left on the planet with Light in their souls. After finding a timeturner and spinning it as far back as I could, I didn't realize that there was a slight crack on the time turner as I disappeared from my home, and reappeared as a baby, and a younger sister to someone I never thought I would ever have the chance to meet in the land of the living. Let's see if I can save the lives of my loved ones, shall we?_

 **Let me know by commenting/reviewing. Now, onto the second chapter of 'Out of the Shadows'.**

They arrived at the home of Lord Elrond the morning of the council meeting.

"Halt!" One of the guards called, stepping in their way before they could cross the bridge and through the gates. "Who goes there?"

"We are here to be apart of the Council of Lord Elrond."

The dark haired elf examined her.

"The Council of Lord Elrond is already being assembled at the moment of all of the races that sent representatives. What race would you be representing?"

"One that has been forgotten through time. Now, stand aside, little elf, we don't have the time to be delayed." Marcus commanded, moving his horse so that he was in front of his queen. The three elves standing guard exchanged glances but ultimately moved, knowing that if these people were a threat to any of them, they would have never been able to cross the enchantments.

"Thank you." Letia said, bowing her head in thanks as their precession moved into the courtyard.

A female elf came up to them. "I will take you to your room to clean up and then I will come and take you to the Council."

"Thank you, lady elf," Marcus said. They let the elves take their horses to the stables but they all grabbed their saddle bags to take with them, not wanting to give even a hint of whom and what they were to the elves. Fae were dramatic that way.

Letia followed Marcus and five other guards into her room, five being left to stand at the entrance to her rooms, the other thirteen splitting between the two rooms on either side of her's.

"Galen, Horace, you two stand guard on the balcony. We all know how elves love to climb." Marcus commanded as he and the other three guards in the room perused the room for anything that would be deemed as a threat to her.

"It is all clear, Captain, My Lady," Will, one of the guards, said. Letia smiled at him.

"My thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking a bath and getting ready for the Council meeting. No one is to be allowed in here, is that understood?" Letia asked. All of the guards nodded and spread out around the room.

Letia grabbed her bags and carried them with her into the bathing chambers, closing the door behind her.

After bathing, she dressed in a white and red dress and did her hair before putting on the black shoes that she was going to be wearing as well as her crown, necklace, earings, and the royal ring. She also secretly had a dagger hidden on her thigh under her dress. After putting some finishing touches to her appearance, Letia emerged from the bathing room.

"You look lovely, My Queen." Marcus said. Letia smiled gently at him and allowed him to lead her to the lounge in the room.

"Thank you, Marcus."

Letia leaned back her head and sighed deeply, letting all of the stress that had been in her body out. Then, a knock on the door sounded.

"Captain? An elf is here to lead to the Council."

"Are you ready, my lady?" Marcus asked as he helped her to stand. Letia sighed again, her eyes closed as she centered herself. She opened her deep green eyes and nodded, following her Captain to the doors, the guards in the room and on the balcony staying behind to make sure no one came to try and snoop in their queen's belongings.

Emerging from the room, three of the five guards guarding her room at the moment followed after herself and Marcus as they followed the elf through Lord Elrond's home.

They arrived at the doors.

"Lord Elrond has allowed for you to bring in two guards with you as he as of yet doesn't know whom or what you all are and where you hail from." the elf said, pausing just outside of them.

Queen Letia nodded and stepped forward knowing that Marcus would want to be one of her guards and would choose the other.

"Duncan, you're with me. Halt, Rodney, Crowley, you three wait here."

"Yes, sir"s rang out softly. The elf had watched them silently and opened the doors when Queen Letia nodded.

They entered just in time to see the other races beginning to sit down to the seats that they were led to be other elves. The elf that had escorted them to the Council, led them to the last available seat which was between a blonde haired elf and a dark haired one. Marcus and Duncan took up positions behind her chair. All of the males whom had talking quietly amongst themselves fell silent at her appearance. One of the humans spoke.

"I thought this was a council for war, something that is not suitable for females."

Letia felt anger stir inside of her but she didn't rise to the bait. Instead, she turned her attention onto a familiar gray cloaked figure sitting next to a halfling.

"Gandalf the Gray, it is wonderful to see you well after all of these years."

The wizard's face was filled with astonishment as all looked between the two.

"Little Tia? Is that really you?"

Letia laughed softly. "I actually go by my full name now Gandalf."

Gandalf swallowed. "I never dreamed that I would ever see you or one of your kind amongst the other races of Middle Earth again."

Letia allowed her face to become grave. "You know as well as I do, Gandalf. When a threat comes that threatens my people, we rise to the challenge and come out of our kingdoms."

The human interrupted them again. "Gandalf, you know this woman?"

Gandalf glanced at Letia in question in which she nodded. "This, Sir Boromir, is Letia, Queen of the Fae."

Gasps and whispers filled the room and those whom hadn't paid particular interest to her, now were.

She smiled pleasantly at them all. "Yes, yes. I know you are all surprised and excited to see a person of the Fae after all this time. But we have not come together to discuss me and mine. We have come here today to try and stop the darkness that would consume and destroy us all until all of our Light has been crushed beneath its' Darkness. Lord Elrond, if you would?"

The elf lord moved his dark and deep gaze off of herself after meeting her gaze and looked around at the gathered races.

"Strangers from distant land, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands among the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate. This one doom." Lord Elrond turned his attention onto the halfling. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Letia watched with her dark green eyes as the halfling, now dubbed Frodo, jumped from his seat and to the podium in the middle, placing a ring on the stone before scrambling back to his seat.

Letia felt pity for the poor creature consume her for a second before she allowed her gaze to land upon the ring that was calling to every one in that room with foul promises.

Letia heard the human, Boromir, whisper: "So it is true."

She had a feeling that if given the chance, Boromir would give into the promises the Ring was giving and doom them all.

Finally as whispers began, Boromir stood slowly. Marcus and Duncan instantly trained their eyes upon him, their hands moving to their swords. Gandalf was watching the man as well.

He began to speak but Letia toned him out, too focused on making sure that none of the foul influence latched onto her and her guards as she felt it had already begun to do so to the weaker willed minds in the room.

She gasped loudly when Gandalf began to speak in Black Speech. The elves and Fae alike were affected similiarly by the words.

"My Queen, are you alright?" Marcus murmured. She nodded but didn't turn to look at him as her eyes were boring into Gandalf.

"Never before has a voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Lord Elrond said, shock on his face as he stared at the wizard.

"I do not ask for your pardon."

Letia cut in. "Well you should, Wizard. For if you had uttered those foul words in _my_ kingdom, I would have thrown you out and barred entrance to you, our past from long ago, forgotten."

Gandalf turned his eyes onto her.

"And I do not ask for your's, Queen Letia. For the Black Speech of Mordor may have been heard of every corner of the west to bring us all together here."

Gandalf began to sit back down when Boromir, whom had returned to his seat, began to speak again.

"But it is a gift. A gift to the Foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?" Boromir asked.

Letia scoffed softly. "Because it is the emobidment of Sauron, a part of his black soul is inside of there, calling us all, tempting us all, with false power. That is why Isildur never threw the ring into Mount Doom all those years ago, Sir Boromir. The whispers of Sauron grew too much, his mind consumed with the false promises. I warn you now, Sir Boromir, that if any wields this ring, their soul will be consumed by Darkness and they shall become something no one wants: a Nazgul."

The man scoffed. "What do you know about any of this? You are nothing but a woman!"

Marcus stepped forward ready to defend his liege. But a brown haired man with deep eyes, spoke up.

"She is right. You can not wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone and has no other master."

Boromir turned to the man and scoffed arrogantly. "What would a Ranger know of this matter?"

Letia knew whom this man was, just by the familiar features that she saw long ago in his face. "He is no mere Ranger, Sir Boromir." She said, her words causing Gandalf, the Ranger, and the elves that knew who he truly was, to turn their gazes onto her.

"Oh, really? And who is he?" Boromir asked. The blonde haired elf next to her stood up.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur. You owe him your allegiance."

All who had not known turned their eyes onto Aragorn.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

Letia couldn't help herself. This human was getting under all of their skins.

"And also heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn apparently thought that was enough revelations.

"Havo dad, Legolas." The now dubbed Legolas sat down and Aragorn switched his gaze onto Letia and inclined his head in thanks, which she returned.

Boromir turned to Letia and Legolas. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

Boromir sat back down and silence befell them all.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said. Elrond rose from his seat.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

A red haired bushy dwarf spoke. "Well what are we waiting for?"

He stood, picking up his axe and slamming it down towards the ring. Only to be thrown onto his back, the shards of his war axe being blown in all directions. But luckily, Letia stood and with a wave of her hand, the shards of the axe were stopped in midair.

"Master Dwarf, although I admire your eagerness, there is only one way for the One Ring to be destroyed." With a wave of her hand, the war axe reassembled itself and it was good as new. She helped the dwarf to his feet and handed him his newly reformed axe. He blushed scarlet but thanked her as he sat down at his seat.

Lord Elrond spoke as Letia returned to her own.

"Her Majesty is right. The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. And only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into the fiery chasm for whence it came. One of you must do this."

Silence. Then Letia's favorite human spoke. Not.

"One cannot simply just walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded more then orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire, ash, dust, the very air you breathe is a posionous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Letia began to think. But Legolas rose from his chair. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed."

Gimli growled. "And I suppose you you're the one to do it!"

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir asked, rising. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli growled, causing chaos to erupt. Elves began to stand and argue, men and dwarves joining in, Gandalf also. The only ones that did not, were Aragorn, Lord Elrond, Letia and her guards, and Frodo.

As the arguing progressed, Frodo moved forward.

"I will take it." He said, his voice quiet but the wind allowed his voice to carry to her. Letia stood and whistled, gaining the attention of the room.

But she turned her eyes onto Frodo. "Master Frodo, I believe you have something you wished to say?"

He nodded. "I-I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf said, coming forward and moving to stand behind him. "As long as it is your's to bear."

Aragorn stood and moved towards him, kneeling in front of the hobbit.

"And by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

Legolas moved forward. "And you have my bow."

"And my axe." Gimli said, joining the group.

"Carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said.

Then they were all interrupted.

"Hey!" another hobbit appeared from behind, coming to stand beside Frodo. "Mr Frodo isn't going anywhere without me."

Lord Elrond looked amused. "No indeed. It seems it is impossible to separate you when one is apart of a secret council."

Then they were interrupted by two more hobbits.

"Oh hey! We're coming too!"

"You'll have to send us all tied up in a sack to separate us!"

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this mission, quest, thing."

"Well that rules you out, Pip."

"Nine companions."

"Ten, actually." Letia said stepping forward and joining them before Marcus or Duncan could stop her.

"My Queen!" Marcus exclaimed. Letia cut him off with a look.

"I can not ask any of you to go if I myself am not willing to. I shall be going, if Master Frodo shall have me?"

The hobbit nodded. Letia came to stand between Aragorn and Legolas.

"Very well. Ten companions. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Lord Elrond proclaimed. Pip smiled, nodding.

"That's great. But where are we going?"

And that day was when the Fae stepped out of the shadows, and into the light. For none had the chance of defeating Sauron, unless they stood united as one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"My Queen, I really must protest!" Marcus said later that evening as Queen Letia got dressed that evening for dinner. "It is too dangerous for you to go! Especially since no guards will be accompanying you. Let another go in your stead. Please!"

She had had enough. She whirled around, her dress that she would be wearing that night flaring around her.

"Enough, Marcus!" He shut his mouth just as he was getting ready to speak again. "I am going, and that is final. And you and the rest of the guards are to return to Linfea. You know that I can not have another go in my place when I have already committed myself to going. It would make us seem cowardly and weak, if the Queen of the Fae backed out… And I couldn't live with myself if I allowed any of you to be near the ring, as its influence would have surely blackened your Foca. Now, get ready. You all are to leave at dawn."

With a slam of the door behind her, she left her room and by memory, walked to the dining hall. Stepping inside, Letia saw that she must have been quite late as it was filled to the brim with elves and the visiting races of Middle Earth.

Yet as Letia walked into the dining hall, the room filled with chatter, died down, until there was such a silence and a stillness that you would be able to hear the ringing of a pin being dropped in the large dining hall. All eyes were now on her. She bowed her head slightly in greeting to all in the hall but didn't stop as she walked to where Lord Elrond and the Fellowship were sitting on the raised dias. As Letia sat down between Gandalf and the Ring Bearer, the hall steadily got louder as everyone began to start talking again.

She put some of the food that was in the middle of the table on her plate and took a sip of the elven wine that had been given to her by a servant elf.

"So tell me, Tia. How goes things in the Fae Kingdom?" Gandalf asked once dinner had been well under way. Letia turned her head slightly and met his dark eyes.

"We are doing well at the moment. We have actually prospered."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Well, we were able to take back most of our cities from orcs and other dark creatures. We are still battling to get the other cities out from under their control."

"I hadn't heard that the Kingdom of the Fae had been under siege." The blond haired elf prince said from Gandalf's other side. Letia smiled gently at the prince and opened her mouth to respond but Gandalf beat her to it.

"Why, of course they have been! The Fae have been battling dark forces in this land for half a millenium."

"And we are beating them back, slowly but surely, from our borders."

Then Letia heard a question from her other side coming from the hobbit. She turned to him.

"What is your kingdom called? How many cities do the Fae have? Aren't Fae supposed to have wings? And do you have magic like Gandalf?" The hobbit asked really fast, nervous but curious at the same time. Letia smiled brightly at the young one next to her.

"My kingdom isn't like those of the elves, like how King Thranduil is king of the Mirkwood. We are kind of like the humans of old in a way. The city that I call home and where all royaltly live, and where the palace is, is called Linfea. Then we have ten other cities across Middle Earth, hidden from all. Two of which are still under orc control. We have Linfea, Domino, Andros, Eraklyon, Ohm, Solaria, Zenith, Tir Nan Og, Whisperia, Koria, and Orez And yes, we Fae do have wings although we don't show them. Each race of the Fae have a different set of wings that are unique to themselves. And yes, we do have magic, although not like Gandalf's. But only a few of our kind can actually preform great, and powerful feats with magic that the rest can't as they are limited… Now, any other questions, little one?"

Frodo was silent for a moment. "There are different kinds of Fae?"

"Oh, yes. We categorize ourselves into what type of power we have. We have the Pixies whom can change their size to about the same height as Gandalf or to as small as a quill. We have the Silky Fae whom can command the very clothes that we all where to do their bidding. We next have the Glowing Fae whom literally are beacons of light, and can glow in even the darkest of places. Next we have the Metallic Fae whom can, like the Silky Fae, command inanimate objects, only they can do so with anything metal. Then we have the Guardian Fae whom are expenomenal warriors and whom are the Guards of the Queen and all other royalty. Then the Magic Fae are actually able to do spells and also heal almost any injury." Letia paused to take a sip from her wine glass.

Letia watched as the others at her table leaned in closer to hear what she had to say. She knew they had all been eavesdropping. "We have the Sprites, whom like the Pixies can change their shape. They can't change their size, but they can change their actual shape into something else. They can shapeshift into animals but also have foul tempers, so most Fae try to stay away from the Sprites unless absolutely necessary. We have the Forest Fae whom can control plant life and speak to animals. The Golden Fae can control fire. Blue Fae can control water. The Elder Fae can control air. And then that leaves three other types of Fae… We are different from the other Fae in how we choose our Queen, and her successor."

"How so?" Lord Elrond asked.

"The title does not get passed down through family lines, it never has. We choose our queen, our royalty, by the type of wings they have. Before the Queen steps down from the throne, she will choose one to take her place. Then, our wings will change. The Princess Fae - there are only three born every few millenium - are all trained to be Queen. But no one will know whom will be the new Queen until the Queen chooses so. Then the Princess-turned-Queen wings will turn into those of a Monarch and the former Queen's will turn into Everqueen's… It's all very confusing and it would take me several hours to explain it all."

"What is the difference between a Princess Fae and any other type of Fae?" Aragorn asked. "What happens to the other Princess Fae that aren't chosen?"

"The Princess Fae that aren't chosen become Ladies of the Court and are given a handsome dowry. And the royal fae - Pricness, Monarch, and Everqueen - have all of the powers that each race of the fae have."

Stunned silence.

Letia finished her glass of wine. "Well, I'm going to retire for the evening. We have a lot of things that need to be done before we leave. Goodnight."

And with that, she was out the door and heading towards her chambers before any of the others realized it.

Letia entered her chambers to find it empty of her guards but she could hear the laughter and chatter in the room next to her's, which led to her to assume that all of them were in there. She sighed, and headed towards her room. She wasn't kidding about going to sleep.

Sleep was her most favorite thing in the world.

linebreak

Over the next few days the Fellowship got ready for their journey. At last, five days later, they were ready. They all listened as Lord Elrond blessed them and gave them some advice. But before they left, Letia stepped forward, a small bag of stones in her hands.

"Lord Elrond."

"My lady?"

"I have sensed strongly what is to come, as I'm sure you have seen it. In this bag are stones… but they are no ordinary stones. I would like to gift these to the House of Elrond so all of the Fae will know that you are a friend of the Fae. And should you ever need anything, these stones have been imbued with my power over Earth, Air, Fire, and Water, as well as a few healing stones. Also, if you or your people should ever be in need of haven, take one of the blank stones out, along with one of each element and throw them at the same time. The blank stone will then show you how to get to the closest Fae city… It has been an honor, Lord Elrond. I hope to see you again."

"As do I. I wish you luck, Queen Letia of the Fae."

Letia rejoined the Fellowship, and they as one began to follow Frodo whom was leading them all with Gandalf behind him.

"Gandalf, which way to Mordor? Right or Left?" Frodo asked. And that was when the journey of the Fellowship began.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Fellowship climb the long steep path out of the cloven vale of Rivendell that morning, following a path that seventy years previously, a company of dwarves had used.

The fellowship trekked through a land of Deep Valleys and turbulent waters...the misty mountains rising sharply to their left.

Gandalf spoke from where he was at the the front of the fellowship line.. "We must hold to his course west of the misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor."

On a new day at dawn on the Eregion Hills, Sam sat at the campfire, preparing breakfast for them all. The sound of clashing swords echoed around their camp, everything having been packed away except for the cooking utensils and food Sam was using.

As the sound of swords clashing progressed, Letia looked on as Aragorn and Boromir are giving Pippin and Merry a quick lesson of how to fight with their short swords while Frodo, Gandalf, and Gimli sat next to each other, and Legolas kept watch.

Letia turned her eyes onto the elf prince and felt a pang in the region of her heart.

She noticed that Legolas was acting strange, squinting into the sky. She stepped up beside him.

"What is it?" Letia murmured. Legolas cast her a surprised glance, having not heard or sensed her moving up beside him.

"I do not know. I may just be feeling uneasy."

Letia followed his eyes and saw a strange cloud moving in their direction. Squinting her eyes herself, she suddenly was able to tell what it was.

"Crebain from Dunland!" She exclaimed. Immediately everyone was moving. The Fellowship scramble under what little cover there is, Legolas pulling Letia under dense bush with him, just as a regiment of Large crows fly low overhead at great speed, wheeling and circling above. As their dark shadow passes over the fellowship, a single harsh croak is heard...and the crows suddenly wheel away, back towards the south. Gandalf staggers to his feet.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched." Gandalf looks at Aragorn, turns to the others, gesturing towards a high mountain pass. "We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

And so, they were off again. Hopefully, Letia thought, we would be able to make it through the pass of Caradhras without any problems.


End file.
